1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitch alignment tools and more particularly pertains to a new hitch alignment tool for allowing a user to align the hitch of a reversing vehicle to a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hitch alignment tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,277 describes a back-up guide for trucks or trailers. Another type of hitch alignment tool is U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,378 describes a wheel positioning garage mat that aids a user in parking a vehicle in the desired location. U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,571 describes a portable wheel position indicator.